The overall goals of the project are to determine the mechanical properties of the upper airway and define relationships between the mechanical properties of the upper airway, muscle activation, and the pattern of breathing and gas exchange during sleep. Other areas of research include study of central control of upper airway and tracheal caliber, the development of methods for monitoring of gas exchange over time, and clinical studies relating to upper airway resistance and sleep apnea.